Ujian? (Hastag) Kami Tidak Takut!
by aia masanina
Summary: Kisah demi kisah siswa SMA semester akhir sekaligus calon mahasiswa yang dipaparkan dengan ... dengan ... Biasa aja, pastinya. (lol) "Apalah artinya UN, Dek? Pikirin, tuh, SBMPTN." "Minta ditabok nih, orang." [Kumpulan drabble] #KamiTidakTakut. Chapter 2 up. Enjoy it!
1. Episode 1: UN

Halo, kembali lagi dengan saya. Kali ini saya membawakan kumpulan _drabble_. Tumben? Ceritanya ringan, pula. Itu karena saya lelah bergalau. Ciee ... /hush/

Kumpulan _drabble_ ini berisi berbagai pengalaman ketika ujian, mulai dari UN sampai SBMPTN. Sebagian berdasarkan pengalaman saya, sebagiannya lagi mengutip kata orang. Semoga ada yang senasib. Hayati ini lelah. /eh/

 _Anyway, enjoy it!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Ujian? (Hastag) Kami Tidak Takut!**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Indonesia AU. Cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman yang saya alami di ujian tahun ini.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Happy Reading!_

(Kali aja ada yang senasib. /eh/)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Episode 1: UN**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **1\. Prioritas**

* * *

 _"_ _Apalah artinya UN, Dek? Tahu nggak, SBMPTN itu jauh lebih susah dari UN, lho. Bayangin, anak-anak yang lulus UN itu sekitar 99,7%, tapi kalau SBMPTN itu cuma sekitar 16%. Jauh, kan? Makanya, mulai sekarang kalian harus fokus belajar buat SBMPTN."_

Benar, sih … tapi …

Len mematung di belakang meja, kicep. Tangannya yang memegang pensil tampak begitu gemetaran. Bundelan soal sudah ia buka sampai halaman tiga, kertas buramnya sudah ia coret-coretin sampai minta jatah lebih, tapi bulatan yang ia hitamkan di lembar jawabannya belum seperempat ia isi. Waktu sudah berjalan hampir satu jam. Kalau ia membatu lebih lama dari ini, pasti tamat riwayatnya.

 _UN kali ini susah banget, anjir!_

* * *

 **2.** ** _Double_**

* * *

Len bersumpah, ia akan mengutuk siapa saja yang mengatakan bahwa UN itu tidak apa-apanya.

Terutama Yohio, seniornya yang baru-baru ini menikung gebetannya.

Sakitnya _double_ , njir!

* * *

 **3\. LJK**

* * *

Bundelan-bundelan soal dibagikan. Semua murid menatap tegang. Meski mata pelajarannya Bahasa Indonesia, tentu soal-soalnya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Periksa kembali soal-soalnya. Pastikan tidak kotor atau rusak. Kalau sudah yakin, silakan robek lembar jawabannya di halaman paling belakang."

Mikuo membolak-balik halamannya sekilas. Bersih dan tidak cacat. Aman. Ia membuka halaman paling belakang, tempat LJK tersemat di sana. Dengar-dengar lembar jawabannya rapuh. Ia harus hati-hati merobeknya.

 _Sret, sret._

Pelan-pelan, ia mulai merobek lembar jawabannya. Seinci demi seinci. Matanya tak lepas dari garis robekannya yang perlahan makin memanjang. Bagus, tidak melenceng. Mikuo bisa merobeknya dengan lebih rileks sekarang.

 _Sreeett!_

Terdengar suara robekan keras dari bangku di belakang, membuat gerakan tangan Mikuo spontan terhenti.

"Yah … robek," keluh Fukase yang duduk di belakang Mikuo. "Pak, punya saya robek. Bisa minta ganti nggak, Pak?"

"Kok bisa robek? Ya udah, nih ambil." Salah satu dari dua pengawas itu memberikan satu bundelan soal baru pada Fukase. "Yang lain harus lebih hati-hati, ya. Bundelan soal tadi cadangan terakhir, lho."

Dan LJK itu langsung basah oleh keringat dingin yang menetes dari dahi Mikuo.

* * *

 **4\. Kepekan**

* * *

Rinto tampak gelisah. Bibirnya yang kering ia gigit. Matanya tidak fokus memandang soal Matematika, di mana angka-angka dan huruf x-y-z menari-nari riang di sana.

Ini gawat. Rinto tak tahu jawabannya. Soal-soal ini sulit sekali!

Dengan hati-hati, ia mengeluarkan kertas kecil dari saku celananya. Lipatan kertas itu ia buka tanpa suara, memperlihatkan huruf-huruf yang ditulis kecil-kecil di sana. Tak salah ia memilih menyalin contekan yang Wil dapat tadi pagi. Sudah gratis, akurat pula. Katanya, sih. Katanya.

"Ehem!"

Rinto yang sedang asyik menghitamkan jawaban, kaget. Kertas contekannya jatuh ke bawah meja. Sialnya, karena ia duduk di bangku paling depan, kertas itu pasti terlihat oleh pengawas. Dengan panik, ia menginjak kertas itu, menyeretnya perlahan-lahan dengan satu kaki ke bawah kursi. Semoga saja ia punya kesempatan untuk mengambilnya lagi.

Namun sial seribu sial, pengawas menyadari gerak-geriknya.

Rinto yang malang segera dilaporkan ke pihak berwenang.

* * *

 **5\. Pangkat**

* * *

Karena Rinto anak jenderal, kepala sekolah dan ayahnya berhasil menutupi kasusnya tanpa sempat tercium dinas pendidikan atau media. Sudah begitu, nilainya bagus pula.

Miris.

* * *

 **6\. Materi**

* * *

"Rin, kalau zat terdispersinya cair dan medium pendispersinya gas itu apa?"

"Aerosol."

"Kalau cair-cair?"

"Emulsi."

"Kalau gas-padat?"

"Busa padat."

"Terus yang cair-padat?"

"Emulsi padat."

"Sip." Neru mencatat semua jawaban Rin di buku tulisnya. Ujian Kimia akan berlangsung lima belas menit lagi. Materi koloid yang sedari dulu susah diingatnya kini dihafalnya mati-matian. Neru mengangguk-angguk puas. Ia yakin bisa menjawab soal-soal materi ini di ujian nanti.

Namun nyatanya, tak satupun soal dari materi itu keluar.

Duh, Gusti …

* * *

 **7\. Permintaan**

* * *

"Liv, kamu sayang sama aku, kan?"

"Sayanglah. Kamu kan pacarku."

"Kamu mau nurutin semua permintaanku, kan?"

"Tentu, Beb. Apapun permintaanmu, akan kuturuti. Kalau perlu, kubeli seisi dunia ini untukmu, Say."

"Ah, kamu bisa aja. Kalau begitu, nanti beliin kunci jawaban buat aku, ya?"

Oliver, 17 tahun, alayers, akhirnya bertobat dengan memutuskan Lola saat itu juga.

* * *

 **8\. Kode**

* * *

"Dengar, Lui. Kalau gue menggaruk kepala, itu artinya A."

"Hm."

"Kalau menggaruk hidung, artinya B."

"Hm."

"Kalau menggaruk pipi kanan, artinya C."

"Hm."

"Kalau menggaruk pipi kiri, artinya D."

"Hm."

"Dan kalau menggaruk tengkuk, itu artinya E."

"Hm."

"Lo daritadi 'hm-hm' doang!" ujar Taito sewot. "Lo paham nggak, sih?"

"Paham, kok," jawab Lui tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku soal-soalnya. "Tapi kau tahu, kan, kalau paket soalnya beda-beda?"

Dan akhirnya, bertambah lagi satu orang yang kicep.

* * *

 **9\. Status**

* * *

[Soal Fisika tahun ini susah banget, coy!]

[Soalnya di luar kisi-kisi.]

[Kampret! Parah banget, nih, UN tahun ini.]

[Ini gara-gara ganti kurikulum.]

[Pak Menteri, soal kali ini jauh lebih susah dari sebelumnya. Banyak anak-anak yang tak bisa mengerjakan soal-soalnya, terutama anak-anak dari sekolah yang belum menerapkan kurikulum baru. Belum lagi kecurangan di sana-sini. Kami mohon Pak Menteri mengambil sikap atas masalah ini.]

Comment:

[Setuju, gan!]

[Izin share.]

[RT!]

[RT!]

 _Beberapa hari kemudian …_

Berita terbaru: "Ujian Nasional Tingkat SMA Direncanakan Akan Diulang."

Yuuma langsung menggelepar-gelepar di lantai.

* * *

 **10\. Meme**

* * *

[Udah susah-susah UN, eh diulang lagi.]

[UN diulang, bagaikan lepas dari penjara eh ditangkap lagi.]

[Gimana, Nak? Asyik corat-coret bajunya? Pulang langsung cuci. UN kita ulang.]

[Setelah corat-coret baju, eh ternyata UN diulang. Aku tuh nggak bisa diginiin.]

[Moga-moga UN diulang, biar anak kelas 10 dan 11 libur lagi.]

Ring, 16 tahun, adik semata wayang Wil, langsung digebuk kakaknya dan dilempar keluar jendela.

Siapa suruh jadi anak meme.

* * *

 **11\. Meme 2**

* * *

[Pedekate 3 tahun, nembak 3 hari, digantung 1 bulan.

UN.]

* * *

 **12\. Fokus Dulu**

* * *

"Kak, saya mau ngomong."

"Hm?" Haku memiringkan kepala. "Mau ngomong apa?"

"Gini, Kak. Anu …"

"Lio mau ngomong apa, sih?"

Cowok yang berbagi darah yang sama dengan Lily itu hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya, kikuk. Wajahnya merah padam, suaranya tercekat. Padahal sudah sejak seminggu lalu ia berlatih, dalam berbagai situasi dan kondisi, hingga kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan sudah hafal di luar kepala. Tapi tetap saja, situasi sesungguhnya lebih sulit dihadapi daripada saat latihan.

Haku mulai tidak sabar. Kalau diam begini terus, bisa-bisa kakinya kesemutan.

"Anu … Sebenarnya … saya suka sama Kakak! Ma-Mau pacaran dengan saya?!"

Pernyataan yang diucapkan keras-keras di halaman belakang sekolah membuat Haku tercengang. Lio memejamkan matanya, antara malu dan takut untuk mendengar jawaban dari kakak kelas yang sudah ia taksir dua tahun ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis, itupun gara-gara dipaksa Lily.

Haku diam sejenak. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk memberi jawaban saat itu juga. Daripada digantung, soalnya ia tahu rasa sakitnya gimana. (Cie …)

"Maaf, Kakak mau fokus UN dulu."

Dan kemudian, roh Lio keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

 **13\. Pantang Menyerah**

* * *

Sebentar, kalau ia menyerah di sini, dia bisa digebuk Lily dan dilemparkan ke empang malam purnama nanti.

"Ka-Kak, saya akan menunggu." Dengan wajah makin bersemu merah, Lio berujar tegas. "Saya akan menunggu Kakak sampai selesai UN."

Haku terhenyak. Tak disangka adik kelasnya yang pemalu dan pendiam itu memilih tidak menyerah. "Tapi Kakak juga mau fokus SBMPTN."

"Nggak masalah. Saya juga akan menunggu."

"Terus Ujian Mandiri …"

"Nggak masalah."

"Terus kuliah …"

"Ng-Nggak masalah."

"Terus kerja …"

"Nggak masalah …"

"Terus nikah."

"Nggak— Eh?"

"… Kakak udah dijodohkan soalnya."

"Eh …?"

Dan malam itu juga, Lio sendiri yang menceburkan dirinya ke empang.

Sakitnya tuh di sini, Bray!

* * *

 **14\. Teledor**

* * *

"Lulus nggak, Bro?"

"Lulus."

"Oh, selamat, deh. Terus nilai UN lo gimana?"

"Yah, gitu deh, Bro. Tiga di bawah KKM."

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

Akaito terdiam sejenak, kemudian memandang Gakupo dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"… Salah kunci, Bro—!"

* * *

 **15\. Mengulang**

* * *

"UN-mu di bawah KKM?"

"Iya."

"Ngulang nggak, Tet?"

Teto membulatkan matanya, menatap Miku dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Serius? Kapan?"

"Oktober."

"Syukur, deh. Kukira aku nggak bisa ngulang. Kau sendiri mau ngulang?"

"Ngulang, dong." Miku menyibakkan poninya. "Cukup kisah cintaku saja yang tak bisa diulang."

Teto mendecak kesal. Disiramnya Miku pakai kopi.

 _Elo jangan galau di depan gue! Gue aja belum pernah punya pacar, Coooyyyy!_

* * *

 **16.** **Kesenangan Sesaat**

* * *

Seluruh anak kelas tiga di SMA 'maaf-sengaja-tak-disebutkan' dinyatakan lulus semua. Murid-murid bergembira. Berbondong-bondong mereka pergi ke lapangan, mencorat-coret seragam satu sama lain sebagai perayaan kelulusan. Sekali seumur hidup, lho, Pren!

"Yeeii! Lulus semua!"

"Akhirnya—!"

"Selamat tinggal masa-masa SMA yang penuh derita!"

"Tapi masih ada SBMPTN, lho."

Semua orang mendelik ke arah Tonio, sementara Tonio hanya memiringkan kepala seraya tetap memasang wajah polos.

"Nggak usah sok ngingetin! Lo udah dapat beasiswa FK, tahu!"

Tonio pun disemprot ramai-ramai pakai cat. Mamam tuh cat!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _fin?_**

[Belom!]

* * *

Karakter sama OTP favorit saya belum keluar. Nantikan di episode selanjutnya. /gludung, gludung, gludung/


	2. Episode 2: SNMPTN

Halo, Aia Masanina di sini. _Chapter_ 2 _fic_ ini sudah di- _publish_. Saya tak menyangka bisa selesai dalam waktu seminggu. Tapi ini cuma _drabble_ iseng, ya, jadi nggak ada jadwal _update_ -nya. /ditabok/

Lagi-lagi sebagiannya berdasarkan pengalaman saya, sebagian lagi dari pengalaman orang. C _hapter_ ini pun lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Silakan dibaca.

Oh, ya. Terima kasih atas _review_ dan _fav_ -nya. Senang cerita ini bisa jadi bahan bacaan di kala bosan. Mungkin ceritanya agak sulit dimengerti oleh anak SMA kelas dua belas yang bukan angkatan ini. Dan cerita ini tidak bermaksud menakut-nakuti kalian yang akan menyusul saya, kok. XD /eh/ Hanya berbagi pengalaman biar dapat gambaran. /eh (2)/

 _Anyway_ , _enjoy it!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Ujian? (Hastag) Kami Tidak Takut!**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Indonesia AU. Cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman yang saya alami di ujian tahun ini.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Happy Reading!_

(Kali aja ada yang senasib. /eh/)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Episode 2: SNMPTN**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **17\. Daftar**

* * *

Ini adalah kisah dua bulan sebelum UN dan sebelum _chara_ dari anime sebelah mati—maaf, salah naskah.

Oke, ini kisah di bulan Februari.

("Kaito, lo ulang tahun bulan ini, kan?! Jangan kabur lo! Traktir kami sini!"

"TIDAAAKKK!")

Waktu istirahat tinggal lima menit lagi. Aria baru saja datang dari kantin, meneguk teh bundar (karena kotak dan botol itu nama merek) seraya menenteng kantong kresek berisi berbungkus-bungkus keripik pedas level lima … puluh.

"Aria! Sini, sini!"

"Hm?" Aria memasuki kelasnya, menghampiri Lily yang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. "Ada apa?"

"Tinggal lo yang belum ngisi ini." Lily menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Aria. "Buruan, gih! Gue udah ditagih sama guru, nih!"

"Iya, iya. Sebentar." Aria mengambil kertas itu dan meletakkan kantong kreseknya. Dibacanya sekilas seraya menyedot teh dari sedotan. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun ia tahu kalau itu adalah daftar universitas beserta pilihan jurusan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk SNMPTN nanti. Entah apa gunanya. Toh, bukannya lebih seru kalau dirahasiakan, kan? Guru-guru mereka memang tidak pernah mengerti.

("Tapi ini penting untuk konsultasi pemilihan jurusan, lho."

"Konsultasi ndasmu!")

Bola mata Aria menelusuri kotak demi kotak satu per satu, membaca daftar tersebut dengan intens.

\- Kamui Gakupo – Teknik Mesin UI

\- Tonio – FK UGM

\- Lily – Kedokteran Hewan IPB

\- Fukase – FTTM ITB

\- Hatsune Mikuo – PWK UGM

"…"

"…"

"…"

 _Blup, blup, blup._

"Aria! Kau kenapa?!" Lily menjerit panik seraya mengguncang-guncang Aria yang mulutnya tiba-tiba berbusa. "Oi, oi, sadarlah! Kau keracunan teh, ya?!"

Aria tak merespon apa-apa. Kesadarannya sudah separuh menghilang. Satu kelas akhirnya ikut panik. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, mereka menyerbu kelas sebelah, dan beramai-ramai menyeret Yuuma demi menyadarkan gadis itu.

 _Mampus gue! Saingan gue semuanya pinter-pinter, njir!_

* * *

 **18\. Sehati**

* * *

Mengabaikan kehebohan dari kelas sebelah, Meiko mengambil pulpen milik Teto di dekatnya dan mengisi salah satu kotak kosong dari daftar pemilihan jurusan murid-murid di kelasnya.

[ 14. Sakine Meiko – Agrobisnis UGM ]

Meiko tersenyum puas setelah menulis universitas dan jurusan yang diidam-idamkannya. Diletakkannya pulpen Teto, kemudian membaca satu per satu tulisan teman-temannya. Kebanyakan memilih fakultas kedokteran ataupun teknik, mulai dari universitas favorit sampai yang biasa saja. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum puas. Bagus. Jangankan agrobisnis, pertanian saja tidak ada yang mengincar.

Sampai akhirnya Meiko membaca satu nama.

[ 26. Shion Kaito – Agrobisnis UGM ]

Meiko langsung mendelik ke arah Kaito yang sedang menyoraki Yuuma dari jendela kelasnya.

"KAITOO! LO NGINCAR AGROBISNIS UGM JUGA?! ENAK AJA! LO LEBIH PINTER DARI GUE! GUE NGGAK TERIMA! GANTI JURUSANNYA SANA! GANTIII!"

Kaito langsung dikejar Meiko keliling lapangan. Satu kelas bersuit-suit.

* * *

 **19**. **Apa Salahnya?**

* * *

Kaito _sweatdrop._ Meiko benar-benar tidak terima. Kaito sadar kalau ia memang lebih pintar. Jauh lebih pintar, malah (ehem!). Tapi apa salahnya ia memilih universitas dengan jurusan yang sama? Ia kan memang— Ia kan memang—

—sengaja memilih pilihan yang sama agar bisa dekat dengan gadis pujaan.

"KAITOOO!" Meiko tak lelah-lelahnya mengejar dari belakang meski sudah berlari mengelilingi lapangan lima kali. "BURUAN GANTIII!"

Kaito pun nangis kejer.

"AMPUUN, MEIKOO!"

* * *

 **20\. Ini Baru Laki**

* * *

Walaupun sudah digebuk Meiko, pada akhirnya Kaito tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan pilihannya. Kalaupun Meiko ganti jurusan, ia juga akan ikut ganti jurusan. Kalau Meiko ganti universitas, ia juga akan ikut ganti universitas. Pokoknya ke manapun Meiko pergi, ia akan mengejarnya demi bisa dekat dengannya.

Kuat tahan banting kejar gebetan meski selalu ditabok pujaan.

Ini baru laki.

* * *

 **21.** **"** **Kamu Marah?"**

* * *

"Luka, tunggu dulu!"

Luka berjalan cepat-cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Hari sudah sore. Wajar kalau sekolah sudah sepi. Luka pun sudah selesai belajar di perpustakaan dan berniat cepat-cepat pulang. Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini. Lelah.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Luka!"

Luka akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya cepat seraya memasang wajah kesal. "Apa?"

Yuuma menghentikan larinya di hadapan Luka, mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "Luka …" Ia diam sejenak. "Kamu marah?"

"A … Aku tidak marah!" Luka memalingkan wajah seraya melipat tangan. "Buat apa aku marah? Kamu dekat dengan Aria itu bukan urusanku!"

"Tapi, Luka …" Yuuma mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menenangkan Luka. "Jangan salah paham—"

"Salah paham apaan?!" potong Luka sengit. "Kamu dan Aria emang pacaran, kan? Nggak masalah! Aku kan sudah menolakmu tempo hari! Apanya yang salah paham kalau gitu?!"

"Tapi, Luka … Tapi …" ucap Yuuma terbata-bata. "Aku dan Aria itu—"

"Pacaran!" potong Luka sekali lagi. "Udah, ah! Aku mau pulang!"

"Bukan! Aria itu …" ujar Yuuma. "… sebentar lagi akan jadi saudaraku karena ibunya bakal menikah dengan ayahku!"

 _Krik._

Luka tertegun.

"Hah?"

"Beneran! Sumpah!" Yuuma mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk _peace_. "Nanti aku tunjukkan undangannya, deh! Pernikahannya minggu depan, lho."

"O-O-O-Oh, gitu," tanggap Luka seraya menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa. "Ya udah kalau gitu! Udah, ya! Aku mau pulang!"

"Tunggu-Tunggu-Tunggu." Yuuma langsung menarik tangan Luka yang sudah berbalik hendak kabur darinya. Menyadari hal itu, Yuuma cengar-cengir. "Jangan kabur, dong. Aku kan belum bilang mau ngajak kamu ke pernikahan minggu depan sebagai pasanganku. Sekalian, ngenalin kamu ke calon mertua."

Yuuma langsung ditabok buku detik-detik.

* * *

 **22\. Sama Saja**

* * *

"Aduh …" Yuuma mengelus pipinya yang lebam. "Luka, kenapa aku dipukul? Apa salahku?"

"Nggak, yang tadi itu cuma spontan." Meski begitu, Luka tidak memasang wajah bersalah sama sekali. "Nggak bisa. Aku sibuk. Lagian ribet pakai gaun."

"Tenang, Luka sayang." Yuuma mengedipkan mata seraya mengacungkan jempol. "Kamu lebih bagus pakai _mini dress_ daripada gaun panjang, kok!"

Yuuma langsung KO di lantai setelah mukanya ditabok buku detik-detik bolak-balik.

"Dasar ngeres! Semua cowok sama aja!"

Tuh, kan. Siapa suruh kepincut cowok yang tidak baik-baik?

* * *

 **23\. Status 2**

* * *

Karena tahun ini **coret** agakkampret **coret** berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya, kuota SNMPTN di tiap sekolah dikurangi. Yah … begitulah. Inovasi baru. Kurikulum 2013, coy!

Untungnya, sekolah 'maaf-sengaja-tak-disebutkan' akreditasinya A. Jadi angkatan kelas tiga di sekolah itu mendapatkan jatah 75%.

Hari ini adalah pengumumannya.

"Woy, semuanya! Cepat lihat mading!"

Berbondong-bondong anak-anak kelas tiga mendatangi mading sekolah, berebut melihat daftar murid-murid yang berhasil mendapatkan hak untuk ikut SNMPTN. Saling dorong, saling sikut, semua tak ada yang mau mengalah. Bahkan, setelah tahu nasib dirinya sendiri pun, banyak yang tidak mau minggir demi memelototi nama teman-temannya. Ada yang bergembira, ada yang tercengang, ada pula yang meratap karena namanya di bawah batas kuota.

"Yei, masuk!"

"Yah …"

"Ritsu, lo lolos?"

Ritsu kembali memerhatikan daftar itu setelah keluar dari kerumunan, kemudian menggeleng. "Nggak …"

"Lho, kok, bisa?" Kaiko menatap Ritsu dengan wajah tercengang. "Lo kan dapat ranking atas terus di kelas! Kok nggak lolos?"

Ritsu membalas tatapan Kaiko. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar merasa sedih, hingga ia tak dapat menahan suaranya yang melengking.

"Soalnya gue murid pindahan, Ko!" serunya. "Murid pindahan nggak dapat jatah SNMPTN—!"

* * *

 **24\. Tak Mau Kalah**

* * *

"Len, dapat kuota, nggak?"

Len menggeleng lesu. "Nggak …"

"Oh, kita senasib, _man_." Oliver merangkul Len akrab, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Udahlah, jangan sedih. Sekarang kita tahu kalau kita nggak bakal bisa ikut SNMPTN, jadi bisa langsung fokus ke SBMPTN."

"Tapi gue nggak terima, Liv …"

"Hah?"

Len menggerak-gerakan tangannya geram. Sorot matanya pun berapi-api. "Si Yohio aja bisa dapat lolos SNMPTN. Masa' gue nggak?"

Kagamine Len, 17 tahun, (masih) dendam kesumat.

* * *

 **25**. **Angan**

* * *

"Bro."

"Hm?"

"Yan He juga masuk kuota SNMPTN."

"Hm."

"Ranking 32."

"Hm."

"Dia pingin masuk arsitektur UI."

"Hm."

"Daya tampungnya 20."

"Hm."

"Gue nggak rela, Bro …"

"Hm— Hah?"

"Gue nggak bakal sanggup ngejar ke sana." Ia menerawang. "Coba dia nggak jadi daftar di UI ya, Bro, biar gue punya kesempatan satu kampus sama dia …"

Kyo langsung menyundul dagu Yuu pakai buku besar.

"Belajar sana, woi!"

* * *

 **26\. Keputusan**

* * *

"Rin, kamu udah memutuskan mau masuk apa?"

"Hmm …" Rin mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya di meja. "Karena kita anak IPA, jadi harus milih jurusan SAINTEK, kan?"

"Iya."

"Nggak bisa campuran, ya?"

"Kalau untuk SNMPTN sih gitu."

"Padahal aku pingin Psikologi UGM …" desah Rin sedih.

"Itu SOSHUM, kan?" tanya Kokone. "Nggak bakal bisa kalau jalur ini, Rin."

"Kalau gitu, aku harus milih apa?"

"Jangan kedokteran dari UI atau sebangsanya, lah," saran Kokone. "Nilai kita biasa-biasa aja. Nggak bakal lolos SNMPTN kalau milih itu."

Rin diam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata Kokone yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

 _"_ _Nggak bakal lolos SNMPTN kalau milih itu."_

Rin akhirnya berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya.

"Aku milih itu aja kali, ya …"

Kokone hanya diam meratapi keputusan Rin.

"… Rin, aku tahu kamu belum bisa _move on_ dari Psikologi UGM, tapi itu namanya cari mati."

* * *

 **27\. Sengaja**

* * *

Akhirnya, Rin memutuskan untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan jatah SNMPTN yang didapatnya. Begitu pendaftaran SNMPTN telah dibuka, ia langsung mengisinya.

.

Pilihan1: Kedokteran UI

Pilihan 2: Ilmu Keperawatan UI

Pilihan 3: Kedokteran Hewan UI

.

Kagamine Rin, 17 tahun, memang ingin cari mati _._

* * *

 **28\. Keok**

* * *

Lui membuka situs SNMPTN. Ia tidak langsung mendaftar. Ia memilih melihat prodi-prodi yang diinginkannya terlebih dahulu.

[ Fakultas Teknologi Industri (FTI) – ITB

Daya Tampung: 48 ]

Geser kursor. Klik nama salah satu PTN. _Scroll_.

[ Teknik Industri – UI

Daya Tampung: 32 ]

Geser kursor. Klik nama salah satu PTN. _Scroll_.

[ Teknik Nuklir – UGM

Daya Tampung: 24 ]

"…"

Akhirnya Lui pun mendaftar SNMPTN dan mengisi daftar pilihan jurusannya.

.

Pilihan 1: Agroteknologi Unbraw (daya tampung: 324)

Pilihan 2: Peternakan Unbraw (daya tampung: 300)

Pilihan 3: Agrobisnis UIN Jakarta (daya tampung: 64)

.

Lui, 17 tahun sekian bulan, sudah keok sebelum berjuang.

* * *

 **29. _Server_**

* * *

H-2 SNMPTN, sementara Leon baru akan mendaftar. Bukan karena galau memilih jurusan sehingga ia menunda-nunda untuk mendaftar, tapi karena ia malas saja daftar cepat-cepat. Teguran ibunya untuk segera mendaftar jauh-jauh hari tidak ia indahkan, dan sekaranglah ia baru mendaftar.

Leon mengetik alamat situs SNMPTN. Begitu terbuka, ia segera _login_ untuk mengisi identitas.

[ Mohon maaf, _server_ sedang bermasalah. Silakan Anda _login_ kembali dari waktu 00:05:59 ]

Leon mendecak kesal, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia memutuskan untuk anteng di depan laptopnya sampai hitungan waktu mundurnya habis.

Lima menit kemudian …

Ketik NISN dan _password_. Klik " _login_ ".

[ Mohon maaf, _server_ sedang bermasalah. Silakan Anda _login_ kembali dari waktu 00:05:59 ]

Leon kembali duduk anteng menunggu.

Lima menit kemudian …

[ Mohon maaf, _server_ sedang bermasalah. Silakan Anda _login_ kembali dari waktu 00:05:59 ]

Leon menggebrak meja.

Lima menit kemudian …

"Belum juga?!"

Lima menit kemudian …

"Astaganaga! Ya Gusti!"

Lima menit kemudian …

"Kok nggak bisa-bisa, sih!"

Lima menit kemudian …

"Woi!"

Lima menit kemudian …

"WOI!"

Lima menit kemudian …

"WOOIII! KALAU GINI TERUS, KAPAN AKU BISA NGISI?!"

Lima menit kemudian …

[ Silakan isi identitas diri Anda. ]

Leon tersenyum sumigrah. Dikepalkan kedua tangannya dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi, persis ketika melihat pemain idolanya menggolkan bola sepak.

"YESH, TERBUKA!"

Dengan semangat, Leon mengisi seluruh data yang diminta, mulai dari identitas diri sampai jurusan pilihan. Teknik Mesin UGM jadi pilihan pertama. Ia tersenyum puas, kemudian melakukan finalisasi setelah memastikan tidak ada kesalahan pada data yang ia isi.

[ Silakan klik "OK" untuk melakukan finalisasi. ]

Klik "OK".

 _Loading_ sebentar.

.

.

.

[ Mohon maaf, _server_ sedang bermasalah. Silakan Anda _login_ kembali dari waktu 00:05:59 ]

"…"

Laptop yang tak bersalah itu langsung jadi sasaran bantingan.

* * *

 **30\. Polos**

* * *

"Makanya, Tong. Kalau daftar jangan mepet-mepet."

"Sori, Mak."

"Ya udah. Tunggu tengah malam aja, baru ngisi lagi."

"Tapi laptop ane rusak, Mak."

"… Kamu apakan?"

"Banting, Mak."

"…"

Uang jajan Leon langsung dipotong setahun.

* * *

 **31\. Lolos**

* * *

Tanggal 9 Mei, hari pengumuman SNMPTN. Semua murid yang baru lulus di seluruh pelosok negeri menunggu dengan hati berdebar-debar. Bahkan ada yang sengaja berkumpul untuk membuka situsnya bersama-sama, tak terkecuali salah satu kelas dua belas dari SMA 'maaf-namanya-masih-tidak-bisa-disebutkan'.

Sudah jam satu waktu Indonesia barat. Hasil pengumuman sudah keluar!

"Yei, lolos pilihan pertama!"

"Yes! Teknik Kimia Unbraw!"

"Gue lolos di pilihan kedua …"

"Gue nggak lolos sama sekali …"

"Sabar, Bro …"

"A-A-A …"

Clara tercengang melihat hasil pengumuman di layar laptopnya. Mulutnya bahkan sampai terbuka lebar, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Clara, kamu lolos di mana?" Yan He menghampiri dan berdiri di samping Clara.

"A …" Clara tak merespon, masih tercengang dengan tangan menunjuk layar laptopnya. Yan He menatap temannya keheranan, kemudian beralih memandang layar laptop.

[ Selamat! Anda dinyatakan lulus seleksi SNMPTN 2016.

Nama Prodi: Kedokteran UI

Pilihan ke-: 1 ]

Yan He terpaku.

"Oi, semuanya! Clara lolos Kedokteran UI! Lemparkan dia ke empang, yuk!"

Clara langsung menyungkemi teman-temannya satu per satu.

* * *

 **32\. Asalkan**

* * *

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang sedih karena tidak lolos SNMPTN, Wil tenang-tenang saja, bahkan cenderung gembira. Bukan karena ia lolos, malah bersyukur kalau ia tidak lolos. Ia juga tidak berniat ikut SBMPTN. Ia sudah punya rencana lain.

"Desain grafis ITENAS, aku dataaaanggg!"

Asalkan tesnya bukan pelajaran IPA, ia pasti embat.

* * *

 **33\. Modus**

* * *

"Nggak lolos, ya, Lenka?"

"Iya … Hiks …" Lenka tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. "Aku … nggak lolos di pilihan manapun. Padahal … setidaknya … aku pingin lolos di Ilmu Keperawatan Unpad … Hiks …"

"Cup, cup, cup." Mikuo mengelus bagian belakang kepala Lenka dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Biasa, modus. "Kamu sabar, ya. Masih ada SBMPTN, kok."

Lenka tak menolak dipeluk meski mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Kali-kali ia tersentuh. "Tapi … Hiks, tapi …"

"Tenang aja," ujar Mikuo dengan suara lembut. "Aku bakal nemanin kamu ikut SBMPTN, kok."

Lenka terkejut mendengarnya. Ia langsung melepaskan diri dari Mikuo, kemudian menatap wajahnya.

"Kamu nggak lolos?"

Mikuo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Lolos, sih … tapi aku nggak bakal ngambil dan ikut SBMPTN, kok," ujarnya nyengir seraya mengacungkan jempol.

Lenka langsung memandangnya datar.

"Kalau kamu nggak ngambil, nanti angkatan di bawah kita bisa kena _blacklist_ , lho."

Mikou kicep. Modus pun gagal.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _fin?_**

[Masih ada, oi!]

* * *

KaiMei itu demi asupan pribadi saya. /lah/ Nantikan episode selanjutnya. /gludung, gludung, gludung (2)/


End file.
